Issue 6
Official Summary Special one-shot issue written and drawn by KC Green (Gunshow, Graveyard Quest)! Three short tales answer the most-asked questions about everyone’s favorite Irken Invader. Like, where can someone like ZIM get a bank loan? What’s the most sought-after, limited-time-only treat in the galaxy? And how long can ZIM spend looking for a lost shoe before the universe implodes?http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-6 Release Issue 6 was released on January 6, 2016. Variations zim 6 2.jpg|KC Green cover zim 6.jpg|Sam King variant cover Issue #6 has a total of 2 cover variations. #KC Green standard retail cover #Sam King variant cover Characters in Issue #6 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The comic starts with Zim entering a bank, planning to get a loan, in a human suitmech disguise controlled by him (body; top part) and GIR (legs; bottom part), going by the name of Chad Malma. Zim takes a seat with a bank employee to discuss getting money for his "coffee shop" (he actually wants to buy weapons to power his doomsday plan, but he immediately backtracks this for his coffee shop excuse). The employee tries to go through a form process with Zim for him to get his money, and also asks for a fingerprint identification. GIR gives Zim an unattached hand for the identification process, and the employee pulls up a different name from what Zim originally claimed he was. Zim backtracks by saying that he changed his name a while ago, and had forgotten about it, saying he goes by the name of Chad now. As they go through forms, GIR starts to get bored. He spots a popcorn machine nearby, and the bottom part of the suitmech he is controlling pops off the body as he runs over to get some popcorn, still in it. We then see Zim and GIR taken by an ambulance, still in both unattached parts. Zim and GIR resist the paramedics, causing the ambulance to crash. GIR escapes with the legs, and Zim uses the top half of the suitmech to chase him down to a restaurant called Sammy's Ribs N' Diapers. Zim enters the restaurant, where all the customers are sick from the tainted ribyich they were served. The cashier redirects Zim to the back of the restaurant, where GIR is eating all of the ribyich. Zim reattaches GIR and the legs to his top of the suitmech and tries to leave the restaurant, but not before GIR (bloated by eating the ribyich) pops out the back. Everyone is in shock from what they just saw, but Zim brushes it off and claims to the paramedics that he has given birth. Later the news reports that Zim and GIR escaped from the ambulance after causing it to crash again, and the pair arrive back at the base. After entering, Zim begins to panic as he discovers his left boot is missing. After tearing the living room apart looking for it, he finds it after GIR throws it up, having apparently eaten it. Putting the boot back on, Zim blames GIR for ruining the plan to get the loan by destroying the suitmech and enters his underground base by the toilet, explaining to GIR that he will fix the suit in time for them to try again tommorow. After leaving GIR by himself, GIR states that his heart has stopped from all the food he ate, and the comic ends. Facts of Doom *The art style for this issue is vastly different from the canonlogical art of the rest of the comic book issues, mostly in part because of KC Green working on story and art, making it a one-shot comic. *This is the first issue of the comic series where Dib doesn't appear at all, not even as a cameo. *It has been noted that Zim's suitmech looks very much like real-life businessman and US President Donald Trump. *This is the first time that an Irken's bare foot is shown, confirming that they only have three toes. Oddly, Zim is drawn with four fingers on each hand in this issue. *Zim is missing his sleeves while inside the robot suit, but he has his sleeves once he gets out of the robot. **The sleeves are drawn dark pink in this issue to match Zim's tunic, rather than the usual light pink. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 6 Category:Oneshot Comic Issues Category:Volume 2